Do Dreams Come True?
by Padfoots girl1
Summary: Harry has some odd dreams and when he goes back to Hogwarts they come true!? H/Hr.


DO DREAMS COME TRUE? BY: PADFOOTS GIRL  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing (big surprise).  
  
Harry Potter had just come home from his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and in his opinion it had been the best one yet. His close friend, Hermione Granger, who was also his long time crush, had agreed to be his girlfriend. His godfather, Sirius Black (A.N.~ DROOL ^_^), had his name cleared because the ministry had caught Peter Pettigrew and Harry could now live with Sirius (which he is), and Voldemort had not tried to kill Harry this year. Yet. "Hey, we're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow, right?" Harry asked looking up from a book about Quidditch Hermione had sent him over the summer. "Yeah, and maybe I could scare a few people." Sirius replied chuckling. "HUH?" "Not everyone knows and or believes that I'm innocent." "Oh, okay, what ever floats your boat." Harry replied turning back to the book. "Yeah, well you should go to bed." Sirius said looking at Harry trying not to laugh. Harry jerked his head up from the book and looked at Sirius with a surprised expression. "Well, you want to be all pretty for Hermione." He said batting his eyelashes in Harry's direction. Harry's only reply to put in Sirius' face was the pillow that went flying across the room.  
  
*  
  
As Sirius suggested Harry did go to bed, but not before owling Hermione, telling her to meet him at the Leaky Cauldron at noon. As do all people when they sleep, Harry started to have a dream.  
  
*  
  
* Dream *  
  
It was a beautiful day at Hogwarts for Harry Potter until he turned into the Potions classroom "'Cause you're the dancing queen, young and sweet only seventeen!" Professor Snape sang while dancing on his desk in a pink mini skirt, a tight green tank top, and five-inch glittering platform heels. "I think I'm in the wrong classroom." Harry said to the dancing teacher. "No, Like you're like not!" Snape said twirling a strand of hair around his finger and popping a bubble with his gum. "Okay." Harry said cautiously, taking a seat. "Okay, Like today like we're like gonna like file like your like nails!" he said, continuing with his valley-girl accent. "Take like out like your like nail like files!" He finished giggling. The rest of class went by with Snape doing the girl's hair, manicures and pedicures for the girls and boys as well. The day went on like that, Professor Flitwick was acting like Martha Stuart (Now this is the proper way to hold your wand arm), Professor McGonagall was dressing like Lil' Kim (A.N.~ do I need to give you a visual.. no, didn't think so), and Voldemort was walking around the school in an evening gown! Dinner was also odd, Doumbledore ordered Mexican from a small Mexican restaurant. But it was good all the same. "Harry, can I talk to you?" Voldemort asked shyly. "Sure." "Willyougooutwithme?" he asked very fastly. "Sure, but you're a man it's kinda weird." "Actually, everyone thinks I'm a man, but really I'm a woman. Have been my whole life." "No wonder why you look so good in a dress." Then they sealed the deal with the most passionate kiss imaginable.  
  
~  
  
Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, and months turned to years and finally Harry proposed to Voldemortlena (A.N.~ you can say it Voldemort- Lena come on you can do it.)  
  
"I can't live with out you 'Lena Marry me!' Harry asked opening a ring box to reveal a diamond ring. "Oh Harry, Yes, Yes, Yes!" so they planed to be wed in late May. Ron would be the maid of honor and Hermione was to be the best man. After what seemed like months of waiting the wedding day finally arrived. "Where's the bride and groom?" The priest asked. "Well, when 'Lena came to the altar Harry asked me to tell he that he is leaving her for Peter Pettigrew." "And the bride?" The priest asked. "She told me to tell Harry that she is leaving him for Doumbledore." "Okay, then if there's no wedding I'm leaving!" and with that the priest left. "Oh no! My Peter Weter! I gotta get to him before Harry does!" Ron said while running down that aisle, hikeing his skirts up higher so he could get there faster. "Oh, Sybil." Hermione called into thin air and moments later Professor Trelawny appeared and then she and Hermione skipped out of the church arm in arm.  
  
~  
  
To sum it up, Ron got there in time, started a fist fight with Harry but Peter broke it up saying he was in love with Sirius and Sirius loved him and then they ran off together. Voldemortlena, on the other hand, was running off with Doumbledore.  
  
*  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!" Harry screamed. He was lucky that Sirius was a sound sleeper. "That was the freakiest dream ever!" he whispered. It was another twenty minuets before he fell asleep again and again he had a dream.  
  
* Dream 2 *  
  
In this dream he was waking up the same way as before but new parts would come into play. "AHHHHHHHHH!" Harry screamed. He was lucky that Sirius was a sound sleeper. "That was the freakiest dream ever!" He whispered "I wish Hermione was here." Then a voice came from the darkest corner of the room. "But I am here." "Hermione?" "You rang?" she said stepping out of the shadows and into a moonbeam so he could see her properly. She was wearing a very sexy and kinda revealing piece of lingerie. "Umm." He said eyeing her appearance. "Lets play a game." She said snapping her fingers, and with that she what she was wearing changed to a lion tamers garb complete with a chair and whip. "Me next!" Sirius said running into the room closely followed by the Dursleys. "Then us!" Petunia shouted jumping up and down, Vernon and Dudley nodding fiercely behind her. "Now everyone form a line." Hermione said gesturing with her hand and with a crack of the whip she got everyone's attention.  
  
*  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!" Harry screamed again. "God this is happening again!" he said exasperatedly. After this dream Harry didn't go back to sleep because he was afraid of what kind of dream would come so he stayed awake.  
  
* "Did you get any sleep last night?" Sirius asked the next morning, looking at the bags under Harry's eyes. "Yeah, a little." "What happened?" Sirius asked sounding concerned. "I had two freaky dreams, you were in one and so was Voldemort, a good Voldemort." "A GOOD VOLDEMORT!" Sirius shouted. So Harry told him about his dreams. "Well, I was walking down the hall at Hogwarts and I saw.."  
  
*  
  
When he arrived in Diagon Alley he spotted Hermione and told her his dreams. She was a little stunned about the one she starred in.  
  
* Back at Hogwarts *  
  
It was now April and Harry was walking down the hallway when what should he see but, Voldemort walking down the hall in an evening gown. "Harry, can I talk to you?" "Why n-not." He replied stuttering. "APRIL FOOLS!" Hermione said jumping out from around the corner wearing lion tamers garb complete with a chair and a whip. When he looked back at Voldemort he had burnt to confetti. "Herm I'm gonna kill you!" Harry said chasing her down the hall. The chair and whip lay forgotten on the floor.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!OR YOU WILL BE DOOMED TO HAVE THE DEAMS MENTIONED IN THIS FIC FOR ALL ETURNITY!!!!!! 


End file.
